


The Wrong Family

by TheSovereigntyofReality



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Family of super-geniuses, Gen, Not Peggy Friendly, Not Steve Friendly, Peggy covered up the Starks' murders, SHIELD Is Shady, Writing Challenge at the end, and now she's gotta pay for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 14:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12411894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSovereigntyofReality/pseuds/TheSovereigntyofReality
Summary: Peggy Carter died in her sleep.There is no way Peggy didn't know the Starks had been murdered that night. She lied for her own reasons.Now, before she can enter the afterlife, she has to answer for it.





	The Wrong Family

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: If you recognise it from somewhere else, it isn't mine**
> 
>  
> 
> This was inspired by Justice, past due by allaire mikháil (allaire)
> 
> I'm not sure how to hyperlink this to the story. XP

Peggy Carter died in her sleep.

She suddenly found herself in a building that was a bit like a jail cell. It was bare and cold and every window was blocked off with iron bars. She wondered at it as she looked around and then down at herself. With a start, she realised she was in her body from the 1960s. Before she could question it though, footsteps on the stone floor caused her to turn.

A young woman with straight brown hair and an ipad walked into the hallway. ‘Carter, Margaret. Preferred name: Peggy.’

‘Who are you?’ Peggy asked. ‘Some kind of official?’

‘In a manner of speaking.’ The woman looked up at her, eyes dark. ‘Carly Alice. I’m here to give you the Rite of the Dead. As it would appear, though, you seem to have kept all the secrets. They weren’t kept from you.’

That fact gave Peggy a swell of pride, and she smiled.

Carly snapped the ipad shut and tucked it away. ‘Except for the HYDRA infiltration,’ she added in an offhand way.

Peg froze. ‘HYDRA no longer exists.’

Carly snorted in amusement. ‘The only reason you didn’t notice them was because your methods were so unscrupulous that they blended right in.'

‘I was a credit to my profession!’ Peg hissed. ‘I sacrificed everything for the greater good!’

Carly rolled her eyes. ‘Just like your ex, you overestimate your own worth.’ She glared at her. ‘You sacrificed everything to build up your own power – including justice for the only friend you had left.’

Peg swung a punch at her.

Carly caught her fist and punched back. It was like a brick slammed into Peggy’s face. The next thing Peg knew she was on the ground, her nose throbbing. Where had that come from? Peggy looked up. Carly stood there, her arms folded over her chest, and regarded the other woman with contempt.

‘That seems to be your way. Don’t like the argument you get back – punch ‘em in the face.’ Carly smirked. ‘I’ve been raised to the effect that that’s a sore loser’s way of conceding defeat.’

Peg staggered to her feet, glowering.

‘And that’s the point,’ Carly went on, unaffected. ‘Howard was the only friend you had left. When he and Maria were murdered, _you_ decided to declare it an accident. _You_ decided that the world would believe that Howard was drunk behind the wheel. _You_ let Tony hate his father for something Howard had no control over.'

‘It was better that way,’ Peg hissed.

‘No, it wasn’t.’ Carly’s voice was calm and even. ‘You just got a shady deal with the KBG that bolstered your power in exchange for concealing the murders. That was a selfish decision and you made a scared and lonely 17 year old boy suffer for it.’ She smirked. ‘Tony certainly isn’t very forgiving when he finds the video in,’ she checked her watch, ‘one and a half weeks.’

‘Video?’ Peg demanded. She swore the blood left her face.

‘Yeah. There was a video of the assassination and Tony’s gonna have it shown to him. Won’t react well either.’ Carly inclined her head. ‘Well, how would you feel watching your parents get murdered after it was declared they died in a car accident? Your reputation is mud, Peggy Carter. Those who made the decision with you will feel the full-force of Stark Industries and will be charged with obstruction of justice and accessory to murder.’

Peg clenched her fists.

Carly shrugged her shoulders. ‘And Howard? Well, his entire family has called to personally punish you for what you did – every one of them. I hope you’re ready to contend with a bunch of super-geniuses.’

Carly vanished.

Peg wouldn’t have to wait long.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Challenge!
> 
> Howard's family tree is as follows:
> 
> Howard's Parents - Ainsley & Reginar Stark
> 
> Ainsley's Parents - Sherrinford and Nettie Holmes
> 
> Ainsley's Siblings - Lambart Holmes (older by 9 years) & Avalon Goddard, nee Holmes (twin)
> 
> Sherrinford - Older brother of Sherlock & Mycroft Holmes
> 
> Challenge prompt: The Holmeses are super-geniuses. They would have some very creative punishments in mind for the woman who obstructed the course of justice for one of their own. What punishments would they subject Peggy Carter to?  
> May include Howard, Maria, and/or, if you're so inclined, Irene Adler.


End file.
